Valió la pena la espera
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Futuro UA. Nueve meses pueden parecer rápidos, pero cuando estás esperando un bebé, esos nueve meses se vuelven más largo de lo que uno piensa sobretodo cuando vives en una galaxia controlada por el Imperio. Ezra y Sabine están dispuestos a esperar para conocer a su bebé, pero no están solos, su familia estará con ellos en estos preciosos momentos.
1. Capítulo 1

_**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Esta es una versión modificada del primer capítulo. No me he olvidado de esta historia, pronto subiré nuevos capítulos. Mira Wren-Bridger es una creación de meldy-arts en Tumblr.**_

* * *

 **Valió la pena la espera**

"¿Qué opinas sobre los niños?" Ezra preguntó de repente.

La joven pareja casada estaba acurrucada en su cama a bordo del _Fantasma_. Habían estado separados casi dos meses; Ezra fue a una misión Jedi en el Borde Exterior y Sabine había ido a Mandalore a ayudar a su gente, así que cuando se volvieron a ver, decidieron pasar su tiempo libre juntos, como ahora.

Sabine levantó su cabeza del pecho de Ezra y se envolvió en la cobija. "¿Niños?" Preguntó confundida.

"Sí, ¿qué opinas de ellos?" Él volvió a preguntar.

"Bueno…me gustan, digo, Dawn es un buen ejemplo." Ella respondió.

"¿Te gustaría tener hijos?" El joven Jedi preguntó.

La Mandaloriana miró a su esposo con grandes ojos procesando lo que había dicho. "Creo…nunca he sido una de esas mujeres que dice: 'Oh, una vez que llegue a esta edad me gustaría tener hijos'." Ella dijo y miró fijamente los ojos de su amado. "¿Tú sí?"

"Sí, he estado pensando en ello por un tiempo." Respondió. "Te iba a preguntar pero…lo olvidé."

"¿No crees que será peligroso?"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Él preguntó.

"Ya sé que el Imperio ya no existe pero con todos esos grupos restantes… ¿Qué pasará si morimos en una batalla? ¿o uno de nosotros es capturado o secuestran a nuestro hijo?" Ella preguntó.

"Sabine, te juro en nombre de la Fuerza y con cada fibra de mi ser que nadie pondrá un dedo sobre nuestro hijo." Ezra dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba las manos de Sabine.

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Creo que tienes razón."

Él sonrió y se inclinó y la besó. Ella sonrió en el beso y le regresó el beso, él se volteó hasta que él quedó arriba. "¿Eso significa que quieres tener hijos?" Preguntó entre besos.

"Tal vez, ¿quieres averiguarlo?." Ella respondió pero antes de que pudieran ir más lejos, escucharon un grito.

" _¡Ayuda! ¡Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama!"_ Dawn gritó.

La joven pareja se rió. _"Aguanta cielo, papi ya va para allá."_ La voz de Hera respondió.

" _¡No! ¡No quiero a papi, quiero a Ezzy!"_ Dawn contestó.

"Creo que tienes deberes de 'hermano mayor'." Sabine dijo.

"Sí, creo que sí." Ezra respondió y la besó en la punta de su nariz. Se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

" _¿Ezra?"_ Kanan preguntó a través de la puerta.

"¿Sí?" El joven Jedi preguntó.

" _Dawn quiere que le ayudes a combatir los monstruos debajo de su cama."_ Kanan dijo.

"Okay, ya voy." Ezra respondió mientras se ponía unos pants y una camisa. "Ya regreso." Le dijo a Sabine y salió del cuarto. La Mandaloriana sonrió y se levantó de la cama, se puso su pijama y fue al cuarto de Dawn.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y ella miró adentro. Sonrió cuando vio a Ezra calmando a la pequeña Twi'lek con una canción de Lothal. _Algún día será un padre asombroso._ Sabine pensó y los dejó solos.

* * *

 _ **Un par de días después…**_

"Hola amor." Sabine dijo y besó la mejilla de Ezra.

"Hola." Respondió.

"¿Qué haces?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy terminando un reposte para Hera. No te preocupes, ya casi termino." Él dijo cuando ella gruñó en broma.

"Espero que tengas razón." Ella respondió y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

Ezra sólo sonrió y continuó escribiendo su reporte. Quince minutos después, él apagó la datapad y le sonrió a Sabine. Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante y agarró su mano y lo guio hasta su cuarto, cuando llegaron, Sabine cerró la puerta detrás de ella y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven Jedi y lo besó, él sonrió y la beso de vuelta. Caminaron hacia la cama y la Mandaloriana empujó a su esposo suavemente hacia la cama, después, se sentó a horcajadas en su estómago y lo besó con pasión, después agarró un frasco de algo y lo abrió.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ezra preguntó.

"Hay algo que he querido hacer por un tiempo." Dijo y le sonrió pícaramente.

"De acuerdo." Él sonrió y la besó.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

Ezra se despertó alrededor de la madrugada cuando sintió una ligera presencia en la Fuerza. Abrió sus ojos y levantó su cabeza de la almohada, miró alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de la presencia pero no encontró nada hasta que miró a la joven que estaba acurrucada frente a él y sonrió. "¿Todo está bien?" Ella preguntó adormilada.

"Sí." Él respondió y besó su hombro. "Perdón por despertarte." Ella murmuró y agarró sus manos un poco más fuerte y su sonrisa creció, descansó su barbilla en su hombro y después se volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente después de una misión para juntar suministros, Sabine y Ezra eran los únicos en el _Fantasma,_ el resto del equipo – incluyendo a Dawn – estaban afuera. La joven pareja estaba haciendo el inventario y mientras Ezra movía las cajas, Sabine estaba perdida en sus pensamientos intentando decirle a su esposo las más maravillosas noticias que ella le tenía.

Ella miró sobre su hombro y sonrió. Después de tomar aire, se volteó. "Ez, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Claro, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó y dejó de mover las cajas.

"No te lo iba a decir hasta que estuviera segura, tomé tres pruebas y…" Ella empezó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

"Oye, oye. ¿Tomaste tres pruebas?" Preguntó algo preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó otra vez.

Sabine sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Sí, estoy bien. No estoy enferma, genio." Dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Ezra suspiró aliviado. "Okay, si no estás enferma, entonces ¿qué es?" preguntó.

"Como te estaba diciendo, tomé tres pruebas y todas salieron positivas, además estoy retrasada dos semanas." Dijo y su sonrisa creció cuando vio a Ezra procesando las palabras.

"Ez…estoy embarazada."


	2. Capítulo 2

_**A/N: Hola chicos! Gracias por las dos primeras reviews. Me alegro que les guste la historia y no se preocupen, la terminaré. Disfruten este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Los ojos de Ezra se agrandaron. Él se quedó ahí parado procesando las palabras de Sabine. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro. "¿¡E-e-es…estás…embarazada!?" Preguntó feliz. Sabine asintió en respuesta y el joven Jedi se rió y levantó a su esposa y dio vueltas con ella. "¡Vamos a ser padres!" Él dijo en voz alta.

Cuando él la bajó, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Ella regresó el beso con gran amor. Cuando se separaron, Ezra volvió a sonreír. "¡No puedo creer que voy a ser papá!" Dijo emocionadamente pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Sabine.

"¿'Bine, estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien." Ella respondió.

"¿Sabes que puedo sentir cuando estás mintiendo, verdad?" Él preguntó. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No lo tomes a mal. ¡Estoy feliz!...En verdad."

"¿Pero...?"

Ella suspiró. "No sé si seré una buena mamá. Tú sabes que mi madre no fue un gran ejemplo y…no lo sé…no quiero ser como ella." Respondió.

El joven Jedi puso sus manos encima de los brazos de ella. "'Bine, eres la persona más asombrosa que he conocido en mi vida. Eres fuerte pero también eres dulce y te preocupas por los demás. Creo que serás una excelente mamá." Dijo.

Ella sonrió levemente y miró hacia arriba. "Y yo creo que serás un padre asombroso." Ella dijo.

El Jedi sonrió y la abrazó. "¿Qué crees que Hera y Kanan van a decir?" Ella preguntó un par de minutos después.

"Oh, ellos van a estar muy emocionados dalo por hecho, pero mantengamos esto en secreto por un rato, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo.

"Está bien. Tienes suerte de que no estén cerca." Ella dijo en son de burla.

Él rió. "Te aseguró que Kanan ya lo sabe." Dijo. El joven Jedi tomó su mano y la condujo hasta su cuarto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" La Mandaloriana preguntó.

"Hay algo que quiero intentar." Él respondió. Una vez que llegaron a su cuarto, Ezra puso una mano encima del –todavía- plano abdomen de Sabine y se concentró en su presencia en la Fuerza; sonrió cuando sintió una nueva presencia en la Fuerza dentro de Sabine. Era pequeña pero Ezra estaba seguro que su bebé sería un Jedi como él, esta nueva vida era fuerte y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Sabine preguntó cuándo vio su sonrisa.

"Estoy pensando que nuestro pequeñín será un Jedi como su padre." Respondió.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Ella preguntó. "Yo digo que el bebé será más Mandaloriano que un Jedi." Ella dijo burlándose un poco.

Ezra arqueó una ceja. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar, ¿eh?" Dijo.

"Oh, te lo apuesto 'Jedi'." Ella contestó mientras su mano recorría su cabello. Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo besó suavemente. "Te amo."

Él sonrió. "Yo también." Ezra dijo feliz, este era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Ezra se sentía bendecido.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

"¿Hiciste la cita?" Ezra preguntó mientras se vestían.

"Sip." Sabine respondió. "Es la misma doctora que checó a Hera mientras esperaba a Dawn; creo que será mejor porque ella ya nos conoce."

El joven Jedi caminó hacia adelante y se arrodilló en frente de Sabine, puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y sonrió suavemente. "Tu mamá y yo estamos muy emocionados de verte por primera vez, pequeñín." Dijo sonriendo.

Sabine le sonrió dulcemente a Ezra. "Vamos, llegaremos tarde." Dijo.

Ezra se levantó y tomó su mano. "Está bien, vamos." Él dijo y fueron al centro médico.

"Buenos días Comandante, Capitán." La doctora dijo cuando vio a la joven pareja.

"Buenos días doctora." Dijeron al unísono.

"¿Cómo te sientes Sabine?"

"Bien, excepto por la náusea matutina."

"Es bueno escuchar eso." La doctora dijo. "Ahora, por favor siéntate en la mesa examinadora. Vamos a comenzar"

Sabine se sentó en la mesa y Ezra se sentó al lado de ella. La doctora se acercó y empezó con la primera revisión. "Todo se ve bien. ¿Listos para conocer a su bebé?" La doctora preguntó.

La pareja asintió emocionada y Sabine se recostó. "¿Cuándo te enteraste del embarazo?" La doctora preguntó mientras preparaba el ultrasonido.

"Dos semanas atrás." Sabine respondió.

La doctora asintió y prendió la máquina, y levantó la camisa de Sabine, aplicó un poco de gel en su abdomen y buscó al bebé. La joven pareja se agarró de las manos y sonrieron. "De acuerdo, creo que tenemos algo por aquí." La doctora dijo cuándo notó una mancha borrosa. La pareja miró asombrada la mancha borrosa.

"Aquí está su bebé." La mujer mayor dijo.

"Wow." Sabine dijo suavemente y Ezra apretó su mano.

"Todo se ve bien, el bebé está creciendo correctamente y en un par de semanas podrán saber si es niño o niña." La doctora dijo. "¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?"

La pareja asintió emocionadamente y unos segundos después, el cuarto se llenó de un suave sonido. El Jedi y la Mandaloriana sonrieron con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ezra se inclinó y besó a su esposa en la frente.

"He traído a muchos bebés a esta galaxia con la herencia mixta más sorprendente pero este bebé con herencia Jedi y Mandaloriana será especial." La doctora dijo. "Uno no ve este tipo de herencia cada día."

"Bueno, sé que los Mandalorianos y los Jedi no tienen buena historia pero creo que Ezra y yo rompimos el estándar." Sabine respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sip, vamos a escribir una nueva historia." El joven Jedi dijo.

"De acuerdo, haré su cita para el próximo mes." La doctora dijo.

"Gracias, doctora." La Mandaloriana dijo y la joven pareja salió del centro médico.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Ezra estaba acostado en la cama mirando las pinturas que Sabine había hecho. Sintió que ella subió a la cama. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Ella preguntó descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

"Estoy pensando sobre nuestra charla de ayer." Él respondió. "¿De veras quieres comprar una nave?" Preguntó.

Sabine asintió. "Sí, creo que será bueno para nosotros." Ezra suspiró y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. "Sé que no quieres dejar la nave, yo tampoco quiero pero tendremos más espacio para criar a nuestro bebé, Ez." Ella respondió.

"Y tú tendrás más espacio para pintar." Él respondió sonriendo.

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, ya me conoces."

"Y yo te amo por eso." Dijo y besó su frente. "¿Cuándo crees que debamos decirles?"

"Cuando el momento sea correcto, les diremos." Ella respondió.

"Te amo."

Ella sonrió y lo besó. "Yo también te amo." Él la besó de vuelta y los dos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**A/N: Hola chicos! Quería actualizar la historia hace un par de días pero la escuela me ha estado quitando un poco el tiempo. (Todavía me queda un mes e clases, la universidad tiene un calendario muy diferente a otras). Asi que si me tardo en actualizar es por eso, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Un par de días después de la revisión, Ezra y Sabine estaban buscando la forma de decirles a los demás acerca del embarazo. "¿Qué tal una cena?" Ezra preguntó. "Tú sabes, algo lindo y relajado antes de que les digamos: 'Hey chicos, vamos a tener un bebé.'" Dijo.

"Suena como una buena idea." Sabine dijo. "Pero estaba pensando que mejor deberíamos decirles después de un desayuno."

"Huh, eso podría funcionar o solo podríamos decirlo como Kanan y Hera lo hicieron cuando nos dijeron que iban a tener a Dawn." El joven Jedi respondió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no quiero algo así."

"De acuerdo, les diremos durante el desayuno." El joven de cabello azul dijo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, Ezra y Sabine se levantaron temprano y prepararon el desayuno; estaban poniendo la mesa cuando Kanan, Hera y Dawn entraron. "Buenos días, chicos." Hera dijo.

"Buenos días." Respondieron.

Dawn sonrió y corrió hacia Ezra, él sonrió y la cargó. "Hola Dawn, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó y le hizo cosquillas.

"Se levantaron temprano." Kanan dijo. "¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, todo está bien. Solo queríamos hacer el desayuno esta vez." Sabine respondió. "¿Dónde está Zeb?"

"Durmiendo pero vi a Chopper dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, así que estará aquí…" Hera empezó a decir hasta que se escuchó un grito. "Ahora mismo."

Zeb entró en la cocina mientras pateaba a Chopper. El droide solo se rió. "Te desmantelaré algún día." El Lasat dijo con voz amenazadora.

Mientras los demás estaban comiendo, Sabine y Ezra sonrieron. Kanan sintió esto y paró de comer. "¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos?" Preguntó.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decirles?" Ezra preguntó.

"Claro que debemos." Sabine respondió.

Los demás estaban confundidos. ¿De qué estaban hablando? "Uh…chicos, ¿podrían decirnos de que están hablando?" Hera preguntó.

"De acuerdo." El joven Jedi respondió.

La joven pareja se levantó y se agarraron de las manos. La Mandaloriana respiró profundo. "Ezra y yo… ¡vamos a ser padres!" Dijo.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto hasta que Hera dejó salir un gran "¿¡QUÉ!?" con ojos grandes. Zeb casi se ahogó con su desayuno.

Kanan solo se rió y dijo: "Lo sabía."

Dawn estaba un poco confundida, en especial cuando su madre empezó a hacer preguntas como "¿Cuantas semanas tienes? ¿Cuándo llega? ¿Van a necesitar ayuda?"

La joven pareja se rió. "Hera, relájate. El bebé tiene seis semanas." Sabine dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hera sonrió y abrazó a sus 'hijos mayores'. "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes."

Kanan caminó hacia donde estaba Ezra y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El joven se volteó y vio la mano extendida de su maestro. La tomó y sacudieron manos.

"Felicidades, Ezra. Tendrás más responsabilidad a partir de ahora." El Jedi ciego dijo.

"Lo sé, gracias Kanan." El joven Jedi respondió.

Zeb se levantó y le dio una palmada a la espalda de Ezra. "Felicidades, niño." Dijo.

"Oye, si voy a tener un hijo no puedes seguirme diciendo niño." Ezra dijo un tanto molesto.

Zeb rió. "No me importa, siempre serás el niño de la tripulación." El joven solo rodó los ojos.

Dawn se acercó a la joven pareja. "¿Por qué todos están tan felices?" Preguntó confundida.

Ezra y Sabine sonrieron. "Bueno Dawn" El joven de cabello azul dijo mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel de la pequeña de cinco años. "Estamos muy felices porque Sabine va a tener un bebé."

Dawn se sorprendió al escuchar esto. "¿Voy a ser tía?" preguntó.

Los adultos se rieron suavemente. "Sí Dawn, vas a ser tía." Sabine respondió.

"¡Genial!" La pequeña dijo. "'Bine, ¿Cuándo llegará el bebé?" Dawn preguntó un par de minutos después.

"En unos meses; el bebé todavía es muy pequeño. Tiene que crecer antes de nacer." Sabine respondió.

"¿Va a ser niño o niña?" La pequeña Twi'lek preguntó.

"Todavía no sabemos. ¿Tú que crees que será?" Ezra preguntó.

Dawn se dio golpecitos en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando. "Creo que ¡será una niña!" Dijo emocionada.

Los demás rieron. "¿Por qué crees que va a ser una niña?" La Mandaloriana preguntó.

"No lo sé, solo sé eso." La pequeña dijo y se encogió de hombros.

"Porque tener dos dulces niñas sería divertido, ¿verdad?" Kanan preguntó.

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno, ¿y si es un niño?" Hera preguntó.

"Creo que será genial también."

Los adultos se volvieron a reír y volvieron a felicitar a la joven pareja. Un mes después, la pareja Jedi-Mandaloriana todavía estaba decidiendo si querían saber de una vez que sería en su próxima cita o se esperarían hasta que el bebé naciera, pero cuando tienes a un Jedi por esposo, él ya sabe cosas que tú no.

"¿Estás segura que todavía no quieres saber el género del bebé?" Preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más." Dijo, pero después pensó en algo. "¿Tú sabes qué es?"

El joven Jedi caminó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su vientre. "¿Qué te gustaría tener?"

"Estaba pensando en un niño." Ella dijo y sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Un niño?" Él preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Sí, ¿Por qué no?" Ella respondió. "Definitivamente él tendría tu apariencia y mi personalidad artística."

"¿Qué tal si tenemos una niña?" Él preguntó sonriendo.

"Una niña también sería bueno, espera… ¿vamos a tener una niña?" preguntó.

Ezra sonrió y la besó dulcemente. "Llámalo intuición Jedi." Susurró.

La Mandaloriana se quejó y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. "Odio cuando haces eso." Dijo y besó suavemente su mandíbula.

"Me amas." Él dijo sonriendo.

"Así es." Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Sabine llamó a Ursa para decirle sobre el embarazo pero su madre no estaba tan emocionada como Hera lo había estado cuando le dieron la noticia; aún si su madre había juzgado mal a Ezra cuando lo conoció, Sabine sabía que Ursa todavía estaba reacia a aceptarlo como su yerno. Tristán por otra parte, estaba feliz cuando Sabine le dijo que estaba embarazada.

" _Así que, ¿Ya saben qué es?"_ Preguntó mientras conversaban por medio del holo-comunicador.

"Ezra dice que el bebé es una niña." Sabine respondió.

" _¿Y cómo sabe eso?"_ Tristán preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Él dice que es intuición Jedi." Respondió.

" _¿Y tú qué piensas?"_

"Que tiene razón." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

" _¿¡En serio!?"_

"Sí, ayer fuimos a la segunda consulta y la doctora preguntó si queríamos saber el sexo del bebé y dijimos que sí."

" _¡Eso es genial! ¡Voy a tener una sobrina!"_ Tristán dijo emocionado.

Sabine rió suavemente. "Oye, me tengo que ir pero te mandare un mensaje pronto, ¿está bien?"

" _Está bien, hermanita. Cuídate mucho y cuida a mi sobrina, ¿sí?"_ El joven Mandaloriano dijo.

"Lo haré

" _Y dile a Ezra que espero que sea un buen padre."_

"Lo haré y créeme, él ya es un buen padre." Ella respondió y se despidió de su hermano una última vez antes de apagar el holo-comunicador.

"Hola cariño." Ezra dijo mientras entraba al cuarto y besó la mejilla de su esposa.

"Hola Jedi." Ella respondió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." La joven Mandaloriana dijo y se levantó. "Por cierto, Tristán te mandó saludos."

"¿Hablaste con él?"

"Sip y le conté que va a ser tío."

"¿Y cómo reaccionó?" Él preguntó. Ezra sabía que Ursa no estaba muy feliz por la noticia y tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de Tristán.

"Él está feliz." Sabine respondió feliz.

Ezra se quedó allí parado sin creer lo que Sabine le había dicho. "¿En serio? ¿Está feliz?" Preguntó.

"Sí, lo está. Él está emocionado por ser tío." Ella respondió.

"Esas son buenas noticias."

Ella sonrió y besó su mejilla. "'Bine, ¿podemos hablar?" El joven Jedi preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Claro, ¿qué ocurre?" Ella preguntó.

"Bueno ahora que sabemos que vamos a tener una niña, me estaba preguntando que si te parece bien podríamos llamar a nuestra pequeña como a mi mamá." Preguntó.

"Por supuesto." La joven respondió.

Ezra sonrió y abrazó a su esposa. "Te amo." Dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Yo también te amo." Ella dijo y se acurrucó cerca su pecho.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**A/N: Hola chicos! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, intentaré subir el capitulo 5 antes de que terminen mis vacaciones. Disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Un mes después, Sabine ya estaba oficialmente de permiso y Rex se había unido a la tripulación para ayudarlos con las misiones que les daban los demás Generales; también durante este tiempo, la Mandaloriana empezó con antojos y cambios de humor.

Una noche, Zeb se levantó para usar el baño y cuando regresó, notó al joven Jedi durmiendo en su antigua cama. "Uh… ¿niño?" Zeb preguntó confundido al ver a su antiguo compañero de cuarto. El Lasat lo sacudió ligeramente. "¿Ezra?"

"¿Qué?" Ezra preguntó adormilado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El Lasat preguntó confundido. "Sabes que tu cuarto está cruzando el pasillo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé." El joven respondió. "Sabine me echó de "su" cuarto."

Zeb se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Preguntó.

Ezra sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Ella estaba en uno de sus cambios de humor y Kanan me aconsejó que la escuchara y que le hablara cuando estuviera más calmada o en un humor más relajado."

"Suena lógico, viniendo del sujeto que durmió una semana en el _Espectro_ por no haber escuchado a su esposa." El Lasat respondió.

Ezra asintió. "Entonces… ¿está bien si duermo aquí por esta noche?" Preguntó.

"Claro, niño. Fue tu cuarto también después de todo." El Lasat dijo y se acostó. Antes de que los dos se pudieran dormir, la puerta se abrió. Ezra miró hacia la puerta y vio a Sabine recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

"¿'Bine?" El joven Jedi preguntó. "Linda, ¿estás bien?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, tuve un pequeño antojo y me levanté pero creo que Mira extraña a su papi." Dijo.

El joven Jedi sonrió, él sabía que Mira no era la única que lo extrañaba. "¿Me puedes hacer un chocolate caliente y después podemos regresar a nuestro cuarto?" Ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Él respondió y bajó de la litera. "Hasta mañana, Zeb."

"Hasta mañana, tortolitos." Zeb respondió y se durmió.

* * *

Dos días después, Sabine estaba buscando a Ezra alrededor de la base, cuando ella lo vio, caminó hacia él. "Hola, Jedi."

"Hola." Él dijo. "¿Todo bien?" Preguntó cuándo vio una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, estoy bien." Ella respondió y vio su vientre en crecimiento. "Creo que sentí una patadita esta mañana." Ella dijo sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" El joven Jedi preguntó sorprendido.

La Mandaloriana asintió. Ezra sonrió y tomó su mano. "Ven." Dijo y la llevó a un cuarto vació; puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella y esperó a que su hija diera una patadita. "Paró." Dijo.

"Ella sabe que su papi está aquí." La Mandaloriana dijo sonriendo.

"Huh. La próxima vez, avísame. ¿Sí?" Dijo.

Ella asintió y regresaron a sus respectivos deberes. El resto del día transcurrió tan normal como los rebeldes pueden tenerlo. Después de una misión para reabastecerse, la tripulación del _Fantasma_ se preparó para un merecido descanso mientras la nave regresaba a Dantooine.

Ezra entró a su cuarto esa noche pero se detuvo en la entrada y sonrió suavemente cuando vio la escena enfrente de él. Sabine apartó su vista de su cuaderno de dibujo unos minutos después cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. "¿Ezra?" Preguntó. "Amor, ¿todo está bien?"

El joven Jedi siguió sonriendo y caminó hacia la cama. "Sí, solo estaba disfrutando el momento y pensando que tan lejos hemos llegado." Dijo y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

"¿En serio?" Ella preguntó.

El joven asintió. "Sí. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, no soportabas que estuviera alrededor sobre todo cuando coqueteaba contigo."

Ella se rió. "No eras muy discreto, que digamos."

Ezra rió en respuesta. "Sí, pero creo que maduré." Respondió.

"Para bien." Ella dijo.

"Y ahora estamos casados y vamos a tener un bebé." Él comentó.

Sabine sonrió. "Sí, como Kanan una vez dijo ¨La Fuerza trabaja en maneras misteriosas¨." Dijo y rodeó el cuello de Ezra con sus brazos.

Él se rió levemente. "Creo que tienes razón." Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Después de eso, el joven Jedi se levantó de la cama y se empezó a cambiar cuando Sabine lo llamó.

"Ezra."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó.

"Ven aquí, rápido." Ella respondió y extendió su mano.

El joven levantó una ceja y caminó hacia la cama. Él extendió su mano y la joven la tomó y la llevó hacia su vientre. Los ojos de Ezra se agrandaron cuando sintió a Mira pateando, levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sabine y le dio una gran sonrisa mientras lágrimas de felicidad se formaban en sus ojos.

"Hola pequeña." Ezra dijo suavemente arrodillándose enfrente de Sabine. "Tu mami y yo te amamos mucho." Besó su vientre y le sonrió a la joven enfrente de él. "Te amo."

"Yo también." Ella dijo sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, la joven pareja se acostó en la cama. El joven Jedi rodeó con su brazo a Sabine y la acercó hacia él hasta que su espalda fue presionada contra su pecho. "Buenas noches, bebé." El joven dijo y puso una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mano de él. "Hasta mañana, cariño. Tu papi y yo te amamos mucho."


End file.
